


A Broken Road

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: Aaron and Robert are over following the one night stand. Both men hide their struggles and Robert focuses on becoming a Dad. Whilst Rebecca hopes for a relationship with Robert she realises she needs to work hard to get her man. When Liv and Chas return Rebecca steps up her game attempting to break Robert and Aaron for good. Will Rebeccas plan work? Or are Aaron and Robert strong enough to get through the tough times?





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron forgave Robert following his one night stand with Rebecca. Despite trying to work through things with Robert , Aaron couldn't hide his feelings anymore and decided to end things with Robert. Although Robert pleaded with Aaron to fight for their relationship, Aaron knew he needed to let Robert focus on becoming a Dad. 

Since their break up in July , both of them have tried to focus on moving on. Despite hiding their real feelings Aaron's determined it's for the best. 

Rebecca and Robert recently found out they was expecting a little girl. Whilst Rebecca was excited she was having a daughter, Robert knew everything him and Aaron had been through with Liv would all happen again. The skipping school , drinking , boys and hormones. Robert wants to step up and be the best Dad he can be but he can't but feel lost. It's not that he wants to leave his child and become the disappointment his Dad said he was , he just knew there was one little girl he'd already let down. 

Rebecca was happy when Robert and Aaron split up - although she's hid it. She knew this was her chance to get Robert but she also knows she has to work really hard. Robert moved into Victoria's despite Rebecca staying there he just knew he needed his sister right now - even if she wasn't interested in anything but the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert distances himself from Rebecca.   
> Adam worries about Aaron.

Robert wants nothing more then to have Aaron back. He knows Aaron needs space and doesn't want to push him but he also knows living under the same roof as Rebecca isn't exactly helping - he can tell by the look on Aaron's face Aaron isn't happy about it. 

 

Roberts sat in the kitchen in Victoria's. He's been working from home since the split because he knows he can't face working in the same place of the man he loves knowing their no more. 

Rebecca walks downstairs after dealing with morning sickness and sees Robert working. 

"So what you up to today?" Rebecca asking pouring water into the kettle. 

"Just need to contact some clients. Then as usual nothing" Robert replied focusing on his laptop. 

"Well maybe we could do something?" Rebecca suggested clicking the kettle. 

"Y'what?" Robert said confused. 

"Well we could start baby shopping? Nothing major. Few bits and bobs. We could get the bigger stuff closer to my due date" Rebecca said sitting opposite Robert. Robert froze. 

"C-can it wait? I just need to get these clients sorted. Maybe next week?" Robert said nervously. 

"Come on Rob. Our baby is due in 18 weeks. We have nothing for her yet" Rebecca moaned. 

"Look I promise we will start soon okay? Why don't you just order stuff online? Save the shopping trip" Robert suggested. Rebecca frowned. 

"Y-yeah. I guess so. Anyway thought of any names yet?" Rebecca asked. Robert froze once again and stood up. 

"I need to go" Robert said putting his coat up. 

"Where to? I thought you was working from home" Rebecca said confused. 

"Y-yeah. Just need to check something with Nicola. Don't wait up." Robert said making a swift exit. Rebecca sighed as Robert left. 

 

Adam and Aaron are smashing up a car at the scrapyard. Aaron's figured letting all his anger out at work helps him forget Robert and Rebecca. Adam can tell it's bothering Aaron but Aaron fobs him off everytime. 

"How about we go out tonight?" Aaron suggested taking a break. 

"What on a school night?" Aaron attempted to joke as he stopped smashing the car. 

"We've not been on a night out in ages. Just us two anyway" Adam replied. 

"We'll have plenty of time for that now though eh? What with both our marriages being over" Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

"Yours doesn't have to be though" Adam said. Aaron sighed. 

"Adam how many times? I'm fine. Robert just needs to focus on the baby how. He needs to be a Dad" Aaron said. 

"And what about Rebecca?" Adam asked. 

"What about her? I don't give a toss about her" Aaron snapped. 

"She's been trying to get him for ages Aaron even you know that." Adam said. 

"She got what she wanted then?" Aaron replied. 

"Aaron don't say that" Adam said softly. 

"What the truth? She's got what she wanted. She's carrying his baby. The first place he went running to was the same place she's living. If Robert didn't want her why else be shacked up with her?" Aaron said annoyed and began walking off. 

"Where ya going bro?" Adam asked. 

"Home. Let's call it a day" Aaron shouted and drove off in his car. 

Adam sighed as Aaron left the scrapyard. He got put his phone dialling a number before putting it to his ear. 

"I-its Adam. Look I need to speak to ya. When you get this come to the Scrapyard. It's just me here" Adam said and put the phone down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam fights Aaron's corner.   
> Rebecca and Aaron come face to face.

Adam's sat in the portacabin wanting to put to fight Aarons corner. No-ones supported Aaron accept him following the one night stand and he knows if Aaron won't speak up he needs to. He knows Aaron isn't taking things well but Aaron being Aaron wants to cover everything up.

 

The door opens and Adam looks up to see Robert entering. 

"What's up?" Robert asked and he sat at his desk. 

"We need to talk. About Aaron" Adam said. Robert tensed. 

"I-is he alright? He's not hurting himself is he?" Robert panicked. Adam shook his head. 

"Why does he need to hurt himself? You and Rebecca have done a good enough job of that" Adam bit back. 

"Y-yeah I know. I'm sorry" Robert said quietly. 

"He might make out like he's coping but he's not Robert. We both know he isn't alright" Adam said. Robert sighed. 

"What do you want me to do? He broke up with me and won't even talk to me" Robert said. 

"Can you blame him? Fair enough he broke up with you but you've made it ten times worse Robert" Adam said. Robert frowned. 

"How?" Robert asked confused. 

"Well you've got Diane in the village who runs a b&b and a big bank account but the first place you run to is the where Rebeccas staying" Adam said annoyed. 

"I didn't go there because she was there" Robert said confused. 

"Yeah maybe in your head you didn't. But what about Aaron's? Rebeccas been after you for months and now it's like she's finally got you" Adam said. 

"S-she hasn't got me Adam. I don't want her. I love Aaron" Robert said annoyed. 

"If you love him then prove it. You need to sort this out Robert" Adam said. 

"How? He hates me. He won't speak to me" Robert said upset. 

"Well you could try not shacking up with the likes of Rebecca White and show him you love him. You do realise you don't need to live with her to be a Dad" Adam said softly. 

"So what do I do?" Robert asked. 

"That's up to Robert. I don't care what you do. I just want my best mate to stop hurting" Adam said walking out the portacabin. Robert sighed as Adam left. 

 

Rebecca decided to go shopping on her own after Robert declined. She notices Aaron walking out the cafe and decides to walk over. 

"A-aron" Rebecca said nervously. Aaron turned and rolled his eyes as he saw Rebecca. 

"What?" He asked bluntly. 

"H-how are you?" Rebecca asked. 

"Do you care? Really?" Aaron asked amused. 

"I am sorry Aaron. I didn't want any of this" Rebecca said. 

"This is exactly what you wanted since you stepped off that helicopter. You tried for months to get him. Well done. You finally win" Aaron said annoyed. 

"I-"

"I don't care Rebecca. You've got Robert now. Just don't expect it to last. It's like you said isn't it? He hurts everyone that cares about him" Aaron interuptted. 

"You hate me don't you?" Rebecca asked. 

"Why would I? It's not as if you tried it on with my husband for months and when he was drunk and broken you finally got it. Oh wait. That's exactly what you did" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Can we atleast be giving?" Rebecca asked. Aaron laughed. 

"You just go and enjoy your time with Robert and the biggest mistake he ever made. The sooner he makes a mug of you the better. Then you'll know exactly how it feels" Aaron said and stormed off. Rebecca watched on smug as Aaron walked off. 

"Like I'll let that happen" Rebecca whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert asks Diane for help.   
> Aaron rages about Rebecca.

Robert knows if he wants Aaron back he needs to step back from Rebecca. He'll be there for the baby but he knows he needs to distance himself from Rebecca. Robert arrives at the b&b to speak to Diane. He sees Diane serving and walks over. 

"Diane could I have a word?" Robert whispered. 

"Sure pet. Follow me" Diane said and entered the living room which was empty. 

"I need a favour" Robert said sitting on the couch. 

"Whatever you need I'm here pet" Diane said sitting opposite Robert. 

"I need a place to stay. I'll pay I don't mind. I just need somewhere to stay why I sort my head out" Robert said nervously. 

"You're family Robert. Of course you can stay here. Anything you need I'll be here" Diane said smiling. Robert nodded. 

"I heard about you and Aaron. How've you been?" Diane asked softly. Robert sighed. 

"Honestly? I feel lost. It's weird not being with him" Robert said softly. 

"Things will work out in the end. He just needs time" Diane said with a soft smile. 

"Will it? I don't see him forgiving me anytime soon" Robert said upset. 

"Aaron loves ya. He just needs time to get used to it. This could do you both the world of good" Diane replied. 

"Well it doesn't exactly helping living with Rebecca does it?" Robert said. Diane sighed. 

"Well no. That's probably the worst thing you could do. But atleast you won't be much long" Diane said. Robert let out a little smile and stood up. 

"I best go back" Robert said. 

"I'll set your room up. Anything you need I'm here okay? Don't shut me out" Diane said softly. Robert let out a little smile. 

"Thank you. I'll see ya later" Robert said. 

"See ya pet" Diane said as Robert walked out. 

 

Aaron arrives back at the scrapyard after a few hours away. He storms into the portacabin where Adam's working. 

"Stupid cow" Aaron said as he slammed the door. Adam looked up confused. 

"Eh?" Adam said confused. 

"Rebecca. Using the 'oh I'm sorry aaron' card and 'I didn't mean to hurt you" Aaron said pacing the portacabin. 

"Just ignore her mate" Adam said softly. 

"How? She's walking round the village with bags of baby clothes and bump. Saying she didn't want to hurt me" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Why don't you just talk to Robert?" Adam suggested. 

"And say what? Robert I know you cheated on me but any chance you can stop your pregnant mistress approaching me in the street?" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"Aaron you want him back and you know it. He's not going to fight for ya if you don't let him know you still want him. Talk to him and sort this out before you seriously push him away for good" Adam said. 

"Oh I'll be talking to him alright. But they won't be anything nice to say believe me" Aaron said and stormed out. Adam sighed as the door slammed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebeccas shocked by Roberts confession.  
> Aaron snaps at Victoria.

Roberts packed all his stuff up ready to move to the b&b. He hears the door open and sighs when he hears Rebeccas voice. 

"Robert you'll never guess how much stuff I've bought" she said excitedly but stopped when she saw packed bags. 

"Going somewhere?" Rebecca asked with a little laugh. 

"Y-yeah. I've decided to move out" Robert said nervously. Rebecca's face fell. 

"W-what? Where?" Rebecca asked. 

"I'm staying at the b&b. Diane's offered to take me in" Robert replied. 

"Why? Victoria loves having you here" Rebecca said. 

"Y-yeah I know. I just don't think us living under the same roof is the right thing" Robert said. 

"I don't think anything more could happen" Rebecca said amused pointing at her bump. 

"It's not about being tempted by ya. Believe me I won't be doing that again" Robert said. 

"S-so what's this about?" Rebecca asked trying to hide her anger. 

"I still love him Bex. I need to show him that" Robert said. Rebecca tensed. 

"What and abandoning your daughter before she's even here will make him want you back?" Rebecca said annoyed. 

"I'm not abandoning her. I will be there for that baby no matter what. Weekends. Whatever. But it's just her I'll be there for Bex. You do understand that right?" Robert said. 

"O-of course I do" Rebecca said nervously. 

"Good. If you need anything let me know" Robert said picking up his suitcase. Rebecca let out a fake smile. As Robert left the house tears streamed down Rebeccas face. 

 

Aaron's walking from the cafe when he sees Victoria. Victoria immedietley spots him and shouts him. 

"AARON" Victoria said waving. Aaron sighed as Rebecca walked over. 

"You'll never guess what? I just saw the cutest baby clothes online. There's even tops saying 'I love my auntie' on them. I'm so getting them. I'll be a better auntie then Chrissie" Victoria beamed. 

"Great" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"I keep thinking who she's going to look like. I think she'll look like Robert but Rebecca thinks she'll look like her. What do you think?" Victoria asked. 

"I-i don't know" Aaron said quietly. 

"Maybe she'll look like them both" Victoria said. 

"Vic I-"

"Or maybe she won't look like either? You do get babies who don't look like e"

" VIC SHUT UP" Aaron shouted. 

"Aaron I-"

"Have you ever thought I don't want to hear about those two and that baby?" Aaron said annoyed. 

"I'm sorry Aaron. I didn't think" Victoria said and sighed. 

"That's the problem though isn't it? I get you're excited about being an auntie Vic but what about me? I've been cheated on whilst I was going through hell in prison and the only person there is Adam. What about how I feel? Or what I want?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm sorry" Victoria said quietly. 

"You're too baby obsessed to realise someone got hurt in the process of that baby. Think about what it's caused" Aaron said annoyed. 

"I really didn't think Aaron. I'm sorry" Victoria said. 

"Forget it. Only Adam cares right?" Aaron said and walked off. Victoria sighed as she watched one of her oldest friends walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca tells Victoria about Robert.   
> Adam finds out about Robert moving out.

Victoria arrives home still shocked by Aarons outburst. She walks into the kitchen to see Rebecca sat down. 

"Eh you'll never guess what? Aaron just completely lost it with me for talking about the baby" Victoria said sitting opposite Rebecca. 

"H-he's still hurting" Rebecca said nervously. 

"I suppose. Anyway have you seen Rob? I need to see if he'll help me get some stuff out the loft. I might have some old stuff up there for little miss" Victoria said. 

"H-hes gone" Rebecca said. 

"W-what? Gone where?" Victoria asked confused. 

"He's staying with Diane. Apparently he can't live under the same roof as me" Rebecca said. 

"H-he said that?" Victoria asked shocked. 

"He still loves him Vic. Everything is such a mess" Rebecca said upset. 

"He probably just needs time. They were married" Victoria said softly. 

"I know. But what about me and his daughter? I can't do this alone" Rebecca said upset. 

"You won't have to. I'm here" Victoria said smiling. Rebecca let out a little smile. 

"Why don't I speak to him?" Victoria asked. 

"N-no. You don't have to do that" Rebecca said. 

"I want to. He needs to be here for his child" Victoria said. Rebecca smiled. 

 

Adam walks through the village and notices Robert coming out the b&b. He walks over confused and decides to speak to Robert. 

"What you doing in there?" Adam asked. Robert looked up and saw Adam. 

"Taking your advice. I've moved out of Vic's" Robert said. Adam nodded. 

"Well atleast that's one problem solved eh? You seen Aaron? He was on the warpath before and came looking for ya" Adam said. 

"I-ive not seen him. What did he want?" Robert asked confused. 

"He bumped into Rebecca. She started with the whole 'im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you' act" Adam said. Robert sighed. 

"I-I didn't tell her to say anything to him" Robert said. 

"I believe that. But just speak to him will ya? I cant watch it any longer. And little miss perfect strolling round with a bump isn't doing you any favours" Adam said softly. 

"If you see him can you tell him to meet me? Tell him I'll meet him at the cricket pavilion at five" Robert said. 

"Robert I-"

"Adam please? If I have any chance of sorting this I need to take it." Robert pleaded. Adam sighed then nodded as Robert walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam persuaded Aaron to meet Robert.   
> Victoria tells Adam about Aaron's outburst.

Adam walks into the pub and see's Aaron sat nursing a pint. He walks over and claps him on the shoulder. 

"Just the person I was looking for" Adam said. 

"What now Adam?" Aaron asked. 

"Roberts moved out of Vic's. He's gone to the b&b" Adam said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

"How very nice for him" Aaron replied sarcastically. 

"H-he wants you to meet him at the cricket pavilion. At five" Adam said. 

"I hope you told him where to shove it?" Aaron said looking at his best mate. 

"N-no. I didn't" Adam said nervously. 

"Adam i-"

"You love him right?" Adam said. Aaron sighed. 

"I wish I didn't" Aaron said quietly. 

"So what's stopping ya?" Adam asked softly. 

"Just a small problem. A blonde slapper carrying his baby" Aaron said. 

"Loads of parents bring up babies split up. What's the problem?" Adam said. 

"Her. Adam. It's her. She would never let it happen. She wants Robert all to herself. It's clear now" Aaron said annoyed. 

"He wants you Aaron. He married you" Adam said. 

"Yeah then weeks later slept with her" Aaron snapped. 

"I'm not saying take him back Aaron. But atleast talk to him and hear him out. It might help" Adam said softly. Aaron sighed. 

"If I go will you get off my back?" Aaron asked. Adam nodded. 

"Fine. I'll just nip home to get changed. I'm not meeting him in dirty clothes" Aaron said and walked from the pub. 

An hour later Adam sits nursing a pint when Victoria approaches him. 

"Seen Aaron anywhere?" She asked. 

"Maybe" Adam said avoiding eye contact with his wife. 

"Well can you tell me where he is? I want to clear the air about before" Victoria said. Adam looked at Victoria confused. 

"What about before?" Adam asked confused. Victoria sighed. 

"I kept banging on about the baby and he snapped. I just wanted to apologise" Victoria said. 

"Well maybe if you cared more about other people then babies people wouldn't snap" Adam said. 

"Yeah that's why I want to say sorry" Victoria said annoyed. 

"Well he's gone to meet Rob at the cricket pavillion. But I'd wait till they've stopped talking. They need to clear the air" Adam said. Victoria nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert come face to face.   
> Victoria tells Rebecca about Robert and Aaron.

Roberts waiting nervously at the cricket pavillion for Aaron. He doesn't know if Aaron will turn up but he also knows he needs to atleast try. 

Aaron arrives and sees Robert stood waiting. He's walks over slowly. 

"Robert" Aaron said. Robert turned and let out a little smile. 

"You came" Robert said. 

"What do you want Robert?" Aaron asked. 

"About Rebecca I swear I didn't tell her to talk to ya" Robert said. 

"I don't really care. Is that why you wanted me to meet you here?" Aaron replied. 

"N-no. I just needed to talk to ya" Robert said softly. 

"We've nothing left to say" Aaron said. 

"Please Aaron. I'm asking for five minutes. That's all" Robert pleaded. Aaron sighed. 

"You've got five minutes Robert. Then I'm going" Aaron said. Robert nodded as they sat down. 

 

Victoria's walking out the pub when Rebecca approaches. 

"Hey , you seen Robert? Just been to the b&b but he's not there" Rebecca said smiling. 

"He's gone to meet Aaron. To have a chat" Victoria said smiling. 

"A c-chat?" Rebecca said nervously. 

"Yeah. I hope they sort it out. They've been through too much" Victoria said. Rebecca let out a fake smile. 

"Fancy tea in the pub? My treat" Rebecca suggested. 

"Why don't you go in an order? I just need to do something" Victoria said. 

"Yeah sure. I'll see you in there" Rebecca said smiling and walked in the pub.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert talk about their relationship and troubles as Robert attempts to win back his man.

Aaron and Robert are sat in silence. Robert decides to speak up. 

"So how've you been?" Robert asked. 

"Do you care?" Aaron asked. 

"Of course I do. You know I do" Robert replied. Aaron sighed. 

"I'm fine. Trying to get my head around becoming a Dad" Robert said. 

"Well that's the most important thing isn't it? Being there for your baby" Aaron said. 

"Y-yeah. I guess." Robert said quietly. 

"So a daughter eh?" Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"Y-yeah. Hopefully she won't be as bad as Liv when she's a teenager" Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"Yeah. You won't be getting away with it" Aaron said amused. 

"Remember in Mauritius when we spent the night just sat on the beach looking at the sky?" Robert asked. 

"Y-yeah. It was freezing" Aaron said with a little laugh. 

"It was the first time since you got sent down that I felt everything was back to normal. You was out. Liv still being her gobby self" Robert said. 

"Strange how quick things can change eh?" Aaron said. 

"How about we be truthful. Just for a minute?" Robert suggested. Aaron frowned. 

"What d'ya mean?" Aaron asked confused. 

"I'll tell you how I'm really doing then you return the favour. For once do something right?" Robert replied. Aaron sighed then nodded. 

"I don't think I can do it Aaron. Be without ya" Robert said upset. 

"Whose faults that?" Aaron said bitterly. 

"I regret it so much. I've never regretted anything more" Robert said. 

"So why do it? I know you wanted to hurt me Robert but you didn't need to sleep with someone else" Aaron said. 

"If I could take it back I would. I hate myself more then you hate me. Believe me" Robert said upset. 

"I don't hate ya Robert. I wish I did. But I don't" Aaron said quietly. 

"I miss ya so much Aaron. My life without you isn't the life I want." Robert said upset. Aaron sighed. 

"I'm not dealing with this Aaron. I'm crying myself to sleep every night. Avoiding meetings. I don't even want to go shopping for my own baby because the only thing that matters to me is you" Robert said. Aaron looked at Robert. 

"Rob-"

"Now tell me. Are you really fine?" Robert asked. Aaron sighed. 

"No. I'm not fine" Aaron said quietly looking down. 

"Then talk to me. Tell me. I'm here" Robert said softly. 

"The first night without you I didn't even sleep. I cried myself to sleep and even then all I could think about was you" Aaron said upset. 

"Us being apart is for the best. You need to focus on being a Dad. But it's killing me. In that house by myself. No you. No Liv. It's like my life's just gone" Aaron said upset. Aaron looked at Robert. 

"But she's giving you something I can't Robert. Your own child" Aaron said upset. 

"I'd choose you over anything in a heartbeat" Robert whispered. 

"No. You need to be there for your child. Let me go" Aaron said upset. 

"I can't Aaron. If I can't have you. I don't want anyone" Robert said upset. Aaron leaned in and kissed Robert. Robert didn't hesitate and cupped Aaron's face. As the pair continued kissing they was unaware Victoria had seen the whole thing. Quietly Victoria sneaks off leaving them to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's full of regret.   
> Victoria tells Rebecca what she saw.

Aaron pulls away from Robert and begins rushing off. 

"This is wrong" Aaron said as Robert grabbed his arm. 

"Aaron wait. Please" Robert pleaded. Aaron turned to face Robert. 

"R-robert we can't" Aaron stuttered. 

"Yes we can. We both want this" Robert said softly. 

"I can't Robert. We can't" Aaron said upset. 

"You kissed me Aaron. I didn't force ya" Robert said. 

"I shouldn't have done that. I need to go" Aaron said and rushed off. 

"AAR-" Robert sighed as Aaron disappeared. 

 

Victoria walks into the pub and joins Rebecca at the booth. 

"Finally. I wasn't starting to think you wasn't coming" Rebecca said smiling. 

"Y-yeah. Sorry" Victoria said letting out a little smile. 

"Get what you wanted sorted then?" Rebecca asked. 

"N-no. They was abit busy" Victoria replied. Victoria frowned. 

"They?" Rebecca asked confused. 

"I think Aaron and Robert are back together" Victoria said quietly. 

"W-why?" Rebecca asked nervously. 

"I just saw them. Kissing" Victoria smiling. 

"Oh right" Rebecca said letting out a fake smile. 

"Atleast their sorting things eh? It'll be nice" Victoria said smiling. 

"Y-yeah. It will be" Rebecca said.


End file.
